


Roy + Ed Soulmark AU Snippet

by Jeminy3



Series: The WIP Graveyard [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tea, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: A snippet from a Roy + Ed Soulmark AU. Would have alternated between moments in Ed’s and Roy’s life where they were hurt, betrayed, or otherwise disillusioned by soulmarks, the concept of soulmates, and all the social assumptions around those things. In the end they would eventually discover and bond over their shared bitterness on the subject.Another large and ambitious thing I kept reworking until I gave up. You can tell it started as a mostly Roy-focused story and I struggled to balance that out. It was also a potential Roy/Ed thing and I don’t want to deal with that particular thing anymore.Read on Google Docs.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Series: The WIP Graveyard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Roy + Ed Soulmark AU Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> This scene would have been early on, still introducing things.  
> Edward is secretly insecure because he’s post-puberty and still has no soulmark. Later, it would be revealed that the mark never appeared because it was on the arm he sacrificed to the Gate for Alphonse. It comes back when he gets his arm back.  
> The scar on Roy’s shoulder would be revealed to be where his soulmark used to be - he reached a low-enough point in Ishval that, with Hughes’ assistance, he had it cut off. The mark was in the shape of a blackbird, and he’s had symbolic dreams about it.  
> 

Another day, another extension for Ed to share in Roy's afternoon tea, a staple of his lunch breaks. And as usual, another staunch refusal. 

Ed's frown steepens, and he glares at the offered teacup like it's personally offended him somehow.

"No thanks," he growls. "I got a train to catch soon, you think I got time for this leaf water shit?"

Roy draws back the cup, squaring his shoulders and shrugging. "'Soon' is still half-an-hour away, but suit yourself."

"Whatever." Ed makes a show of blowing him off, sighing harshly and pressing his cheek into his fist, his elbow propped up on the armrest of the couch he's seated in. Roy resists an urge to smirk down at him and instead returns to his desk, smoothly taking his seat while taking a sip of his tea.

This happens every time - one could call Roy a fool for trying anyway, but he has his reasons. Of course he does. 

He could say it's one of the few things he can do to get under Ed's skin as retaliation for the countless insults hurled in his direction. 

Or, he could say that he just wants to see how creatively Ed will rebuke him each time for his own amusement.

...Or maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he could say that there's a small, lonely little part of him that keeps extending the invitation in some desperate, misguided attempt to connect to the boy in a meaningful way, reaching for a chance at a real conversation. Perhaps a discussion over their traumatic experiences, how they've both had their innocence ripped away from them for making stupid, naive mistakes in a cruel and uncaring world. Maybe even a confession that there's more in common between them than either of them want to admit, in all their reckless, bull-headed stubbornness.

But, Roy would never say this.

At least this time Ed's excuse is justifiable - he's waiting on Breda to finish his personal business so he can take the Elrics to the train station, then onto their next lead for the Stone. Ed's opted to wait in Roy's office in the meantime, spreading himself on one of the couches, as per usual. Alphonse is nowhere to be seen, having left to chat up one of the other squadron members during their lunch break. ...Or, more likely, to avoid enduring another of Ed and Roy's countless arguments.

It's strangely quiet this time, though. Ed's just sitting there, occasionally jiggling a foot or shooting a glare in Roy's direction, but he's not saying anything. Roy's vaguely tempted to complain, or just say...  _ something _ to break the tension - but he quickly pushes that aside. Instead he'll call this a damn miracle, knowing Edward, and calmly sips more at his tea, relaxing further in his chair. It's a calming, herbal variety, as he likes it - plus extra sugar.

...Perhaps not calming enough. Despite himself, Roy feels a rising discomfort at the fact that Ed keeps staring at him without saying anything, avoiding his eyes when Roy tries to meet them. He can't quite read his expression... is something bothering him?

Luckily Roy doesn't have to wonder long - he could almost,  _ almost _ sigh with relief as he notices Ed sit up straighter and open his mouth, finally speaking.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard."

Roy sets down his tea, hardly blinks at the insulting nickname - he's used to it by now. "Yes, Fullmetal?"

Ed tilts his head at him, narrowing his eyes. "Random question. What d'you think of soulmarks?"

_ At the word, Roy is aware of his undershirt brushing against the spot of scarred flesh on his shoulder. He remembers war and pain, knives and promises. He remembers dreams of dead blackbirds smoldering in the desert. The scar aches. _

Roy feels himself bristling, his grip on his teacup tightening ever-so-slightly. Random question indeed... He hasn't thought about soulmarks or mates in a long time, and was glad for it since it's far from his favorite topic.

Ed's brow furrows a little, as if noticing Roy's sudden tension. "Uh- It's stupid, right? All that shit about soulmates and stuff?"

He's lightening his tone in an attempt to take off the edge. Hm. Respect for personal boundaries is a rarity, coming from Edward. Roy could be grateful, he supposes... but he decides not to voice it, or else risk giving Ed an even more swelled head. Still, Roy finds himself relaxing a little. He relinquishes his cup to rest his chin in his hands, interlocking his fingers.

"...You  _ could _ say that," he says evenly. "I don't give the topic much thought, honestly."

Ed smirks at him. "Huh. Shoulda figured, with your dating habits. You're shameless."

Roy smirks right back, shrugs nonchalantly. "I prefer to call it 'leaving my options open.' Live for the moment, as they say."

Ed's smile becomes wolfish, now. "-So in other words, you haven't found yours yet. Your soulmate."

Roy frowns at that. "You say that like an accusation."

Ed jerks his chin at him. "Yeah, 'cause you're old as  _ dirt _ . So if  _ you're _ hopeless, then maybe the rest of us have a fighting chance."

Roy feels his face warming, and his expression deepens into a scowl. "I am  _ not _ old." Maybe by a bratty teenager's standards, but good  _ grief _ , he's not even thirty.

Ed barks out a laugh. "Hah! Keep telling yourself that, you walkin' fossil."

Riza, who's been pretending not to listen while sifting through the nearby filing cabinet, lets out a tiny snort from her direction. Roy grits his teeth, sorely tempted to grind them, but refrains from it.

"You're terrible. What about Falman, huh? He's the one with grey hair."

Ed shakes his head, still giggling. "Nah, he's too nice. You're more deserving, Mustang."

Then he fixes him with a sly, almost predatory look. "Besides, you're  _ way _ more fun to tease."

Roy can feel his face growing hot at this point. He sits back, lowers his hands and has to stop himself from clenching them into fists.

"Are you  _ quite _ done yet? As I recall, you have a train to catch in half-an-hour and I'm fairly certain Breda should be done with the bathroom by now."

Ed laughs again, rising from his seat on the couch while waving a gloved hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Enjoy your leaf water, Colonel Geezer."

He strides to the doors and throws them open, laughing at his own joke the whole time, even down the hallway. Roy lets out a frustrated sigh, belatedly realizing he's been puffing up his chest defensively the whole time.

'Fun to tease.' Bah. The  _ nerve _ of this kid... tries so hard to be older than his age that he's getting too good at it. Almost. Not quite.

Rather than mention any of this, however, Roy decides to grumble about the more obvious sticking point of their conversation.

He turns to Riza, saying, "Can you believe this? He talks to me as if I were your damn grandfather."

Riza gives him a knowing glance over her shoulder, then turns, pointedly shoving a cabinet drawer closed with her elbow. 

"I doubt that, sir. As far as I know, he hardly ever talks to Grumman. Much less so...  _ eloquently _ ." She emphasizes the word with a tilt of her head and a small, knowing smile in his direction.

Roy squints at her for a moment... she's being sarcastic. He's always hated that. And she knows it, as her eyes sparkle with inner laughter at his response.

"He's certainly right about one thing," she adds. "And it's not about the age."

Roy only grumbles further, turning back to his tea, vainly fighting against the flush threatening to overtake his entire face by now.

"Bah- forget you both. At this rate I'll be as grey as Falman before I'm forty."

A playful hum comes from Riza's direction. "Just keeping you on your toes, sir."

Roy growls and takes up his teacup again, more roughly than intended, causing it to spill a few drops on his desk. Dammit all.

"My toes are going to fall off at this rate," he grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff that would have been featured:  
> Ling talking how the soulmarks of Xing royalty are covered, disguised, or cut off completely to protect from them being used as blackmail material.  
> Roy and Hughes had a relationship in the Academy, though their marks did not match. Hughes broke it off after meeting Gracia and discovering their marks matched. He chose a socially-acceptable and “guaranteed” relationship with her over working something out with Roy, and this hurt Roy and made him bitter.  
> Riza’s mark is on her back, and when she receives her Flame Alchemy tattoo, it surrounds her mark, making it impossible to find her soulmate without risking revealing the dangerous secrets of Flame Alchemy to someone. Roy is horrified by this when he discovers it.  
> Later, after Ishval, when Roy is burning her tattoo and still in a bad headspace, he offers to burn her soulmark as well. Riza refuses, because she wants to hold out hope.  
> Possible background Alphonse + Ling and/or Winry + Mei, when they discover their marks match and are very surprised, to say the least. They probably would have been platonic soulmates after discovering those exist, not just romantic ones.  
> 


End file.
